


Weekly Ritual

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: While waiting for the third person in their new weekly ritual of kissing through Stevie's gloved hands, the guys find themselves experimenting on their own.





	Weekly Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> based off this post shared by mythicalseries on tumblr: https://mythicalseries.tumblr.com/post/160645289971/mythicalseries-thanks-for-everything-stevie
> 
> and GMMore 1054 "Kissing Thru Hands Experiment": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAXuhhDaXPM

Rhett's eyes were glued to the clock on the wall, watching the second hand tick around and around as the minutes went by. It was 9:20 that Saturday morning. No one else was at the studio with him. At least not yet.

The sound of the door knob turning caught Rhett's attention. The metal door opened to show Link coming in. "Sorry I'm late," he huffed. "The traffic out there is unbearable." He then grabbed the box of latex gloves from under the coffee table and carried it to his seat beside Rhett. "Stevie not here yet?" Link asked after looking around the room.

"Not yet," Rhett sighed.

"Should we wait for her?"

"I really don't wanna wait anymore, to be honest," Rhett confessed, raking his fingers through his hair. He went for the box, taking a glove out. "If you want we can just try it ourselves; see how we do without the middleman."

Link glanced at the purple glove Rhett held in his hand. He knew it would be weird, but he figured he might learn more this way. "Sure. And when Stevie finally gets here we'll go back to normal."

The two of them put a glove on one of their hands and positioned them in front of the other's mouth. "How are we gonna do this now?" Rhett asked with a grin.

"I guess whatever movements we make we try to imitate them with our hands."

"In real time?"

"Sure." They both giggled in anticipation. Shakily, they leaned forward until their mouths made contact with the other's gloved fingertips.

"You wanna go first?" Rhett asked with a breathy chuckle. Without speaking, Link gave his answer. He pressed his lips against Rhett's fingers, and his own fingers pressed against Rhett's lips simultaneously. Rhett's sides tingled at the reminder that this was not Stevie's, but Link's hand moving urgently against his lips. He hoped no blushing was visible. He moved against Link in return, sticking a finger inside Link's mouth as his own tongue brushed against Link's fingertips. Link snickered as he pulled away from Rhett's hand.

"Sorry, man. That feels so weird," he giggled. Rhett then took out another glove from the box and stretched it out some.

"What if we, like, used this as a barrier instead?" he suggested, smiling so hard his cheeks formed into perfect spheres. "You know, like -"

"-Like the plexiglass thing? What in the world is wrong with you?!" Rhett laughed boisterously as he stretched the glove in front of his face.

"Come on! It should work better than our hands! Think about it, man, if we figure out the best way to do this we could make and sell our own product for it!"

"Okay! Okay!! Goodness," Link cried, scooting himself closer to the man beside him. "This is for the people. For science."

"Exactly," Rhett giggled. He held the glove up and touched his lips to it, keeping them still until he could feel Link's lips through the latex. They both snickered through their noses as they made contact.

"This feels so weird!" Link squeaked, still laughing against the purple glove.

"Are you ready for movement? I'm about to actually k... kiss you now," Rhett rasped. He didn't mean for it to sound so flirty. It just came out on its own accord, and it surprised them both to fully blushed cheeks.

Rhett moved in again, not afraid to make contact with Link once more. This time he tilted his head side to side until their lips locked in place like puzzle pieces. Link let out an involuntary hum as he shakily made his first movements, experimenting with angles and pressure. Rhett hummed back more aggressively, almost like a growl, as he moved more insistently. He became so engrossed in the kiss that his tongue tried to poke out through the barrier. Frustrated, Rhett pulled away. Link noticed and reeled back with a desperate gaze, waiting for an explanation.

Rhett's eyes were immediately locked onto the swell of Link's lips. They looked so tantalizing with their soft appearance and sheen. Remembering that those were the lips he was just kissing behind the façade brought even more heat to both his face and groin. His heart raced like a galloping mustang.

He took one more look at the glove before tossing it aside. "This was getting in the way," he rasped before going back in for more. Being able to taste Link instead of the nasty latex made his torso tingle as more and more heat encapsulated inside of him. Judging by the sounds Link made, he felt it too. The unadulterated feeling of lips on lips burned a sweet sensation through Rhett's body like fireworks. They were too lost in the moment that no one heard the door open.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. The traffic was - Oh!!!" Stevie burst as she shuffled inside. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers at the two men, who suddenly stopped upon hearing her voice. Their mouths separated with a loud pop as they looked up at her. They seemed just as shocked as she was. "I, uh, guess you carried on without me," she laughed. "Does this mean you don't need me to be the glove girl anymore?"

"Wait, Stevie -" Rhett interjected.

"- I don't really mind," she added, still smiling. "Honestly, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner! I mean, that's kinda why this became a thing, right?"

"Yes."

"Link!" Rhett yelped, whipping his head to see Link's smug little face. "Wait, really?" Rhett asked softer, lips curling into a hopeful grin. Link's cheeks blossomed red while he giggled. Rhett poked at Link's sides, tickling him, before he scooped him up in his arms for a big hug.

Stevie smiled lovingly at the sweet display of affection as Link hugged Rhett back and nuzzled against his neck. She slowly tiptoed her way back to the door and creaked it open.

"Finally," she whispered as she slipped out of their office without being noticed.


End file.
